jalexfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Russo
Justin Vincenzo Pepé Russo '''is the eldest of the Russo kids. Justin is a Level 1 wizard in training. Like his brother and sister, is part-Hispanic, part-Italian. He's sometimes seen very close to his mother. One time when he complained about not having a friend that was a girl and still just a friend, Alex replied "Oh relax, you still have Mom!" and in some episodes he is overprotected by Theresa, his mom. Justin is, out of the three, the most responsible. He is very cynical and highly intelligent. He shows awareness of being the most advanced wizard student, and often acts modest because of it. He also desperately tries to look cool, especially in front of girls but at school he is known as everybody's friend, including the teachers and his parents. He likes opera, drinks tea,thin crust pizza take baths with only candles lit, but loves comics and action figures or, as Alex calls it, his "Doll collection." Justin can also be quite defensive over his hobbies. He is allergic to cinnamon and nuts. Justin truly cares about his siblings; '''this is seen when he risks losing his own powers just to save Alex's in season one's "Report Card". He hates breaking rules and only on one occasion has he used magic without permission, with Alex convincing him. He will sometimes only use magic for more simplistic, though utterly useless things, such as reading books in the dark or adding an extra "five minutes" to his twenty minute break. Justin's urge for efficiancy also has him over-complicating some special tasks he has, to which he tends to overlook important details that Alex always has to point out to him. Although he had dated a pretty goth girl named Miranda during the first season, this appears to have ended as he tries to impress other girls later in the series. It is shown sometimes that Justin can be protective of Alex. When she first started liking Dean and later dating him, he was worried for her well being. At the end of Racing when Alex announces to him she's officially dating Dean he says that he always thought that if a boy ever did anything to her, he'd be able to beat him up. Alex often refers to Justin as a dork, geek, nerd, or dweeb because he is very highly intelligent and extremely organized. She also criticizes that Justin is the only one in the family who still takes a bath instead of a shower. He is also now known that he is a sockless person like Harper because he wanted to play barefoot in a band as shown in the season two episode "Make It Happen". It was revealed that Justin is taking chemistry in school. In season two, he has grown very close to another gifted student at Tribeca Prep named Zeke Rosenblatt It is mentioned in "Justin's Little Sister" that he bears a striking resemblance to their Uncle Ernesto. In two season one episodes "You Can't Always Get What You Carpet" and "Credit Check", Justin states that he is a huge fan of the heavy metal rock band Tears of Blood (or "T.O.B."). Strangely enough, despite his wariness towards Alex and their constant bickering, he is always quick to ask her for advice on things like girls, impressing someone, and getting out of trouble, and Alex usually comes to him first if she needs help. During the beginning of his relationship with Juliet, Alex helped him continue to date her by disguising him and then forcing their parents to see that their son's happiness is the most important thing. He is also good friends with almost all the adults and students at his school, including the janitor and the vice-principal. Though he doesn't manipulate like Alex, in season two's "Helping Hand," he uses the excuse of creating a new spell to get out of chores, and rubs it in mercilessly, prompting Alex to retaliate by using his spell to get the chores done. Another example of a prank being put on Justin by Alex, is when she put blue dye in the hot tub while on the S.S. Tipton in the season two episode "Cast Away (to Another Show)" (part of the Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana crossover), because he was being bossy. It's also revealed that he is actually physically healthy, which has never been noticed before since he is usually seen wearing long-sleeve shirts. In the movie he reveals he gets mad at Alex when she does something right with magic because she is able to do magic without thinking and that is why he studies so much. Justin completes his basic wizard training in season 3, thus begging his advance traning with Monster Hunting (Alex made a joke about rounding his exgirlfriends up). Turns out she was parially right when Justin believes Juliet and her family were the monsters he was looking for. After turning them into the wizard council, he realized his mistake and rescues her with the help of Alex and Max and Harper. Justin is also highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat.